


what are you gonna do, kiss me?

by soundscape



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: Wearing a triumphant smirk, Wraith cornered her prey, knowing she had full control over what happened next.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	what are you gonna do, kiss me?

Wearing a triumphant smirk, Wraith cornered her prey, knowing she had full control over what happened next. She had won so frequently that nowadays that she felt nothing, no excitement, only neutrality – for her, being good at the Games was a fact.

There were some Legends, however, that simply felt satisfying to take down, no matter how many times she faced them. It felt good to put someone who got too cocky in their place (though, being quite arrogant herself, she really had no room to talk). She also, admittedly, found a couple Legends difficult to kill… and going toe to toe with someone who could match her own prowess brought more excitement. Wraith loved a good challenge.

Bangalore, the Legend she currently had within her grasp, ticked both of those boxes.

She tracked her opponent skillfully. Somewhere along the way, Bangalore had smoked the area, temporarily retreating. Wraith knew she was low, and out of ammo… it was just a matter of finding her. She couldn’t have went too far.

As if on cue, she heard the sound of shields recharging from inside a building. She snuck inside, raising her Prowler in preparation, and turned the corner. Their eyes locked.

“You thought you could run from me?” She taunted as she slowly closed in on Bangalore, gun pointed at the woman’s chest. “You really should know better.”

“Ah, fuck.” Bangalore watched her carefully, but didn’t move, allowing Wraith to advance with ease. “Looks like you got me.”

She didn’t miss the way the woman’s hand gradually inched towards her smoke launcher. So she was _pretending_ to give up. Wraith abruptly fired a warning shot at the wall, the Prowler’s burst just barely missing Bangalore’s ear.

“Nope. Hands off the smoke. Don’t get any funny ideas – you’re mine, now.”

“Hah. I might be dead, but I ain’t _yours._ ” Bangalore didn’t even bother to raise her arms – which was to be expected. No matter what situation she got herself into, she would never admit defeat to Wraith. It filled her with glee. Maybe she could tease her… really _draw out_ her victory. (She knew, if their positions were reversed – and they have been, in the past – she would be livid.)

Wraith stepped right up to the other Legend, pinning her against the wall with her Prowler and digging the barrel right into her stomach. She leaned close, whispering. “Caught you.”

Bangalore straightened her back, pressing further against the gun, and stared Wraith down with a smirk, unflinching. “If you caught me, then why don’t you press the trigger already? I’m waiting,” she leered.

Even in the situation she was in, Bangalore _exuded_ confidence. It ignited something unknown in Wraith, throwing her off guard, almost making her hesitate. Finger off the trigger, but with a steady grip, she balanced the Prowler with one arm, keeping it in the same position. Standing on her tiptoes (this height difference was _annoying_ – it made it more difficult for her to be intimidating), she pressed the palm of her other hand into the wall next to Bangalore’s head, boxing her in.

“Oh, I will. Your time will come. But first…” she matched Bangalore’s intense stare with her own, wearing a cheshire grin. “I wanted to have some fun.”

“What are you gonna do? Kiss me?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Sure. You wouldn’t do it. You don’t have the guts.”

“Try me.”

The two women fell silent, their stare remaining unbroken; the tension between them practically tangible. The implications of their position, their conversation, the unspoken desire communicated in their gaze – Wraith didn’t miss any of it. This was new. Exciting. Tempting.

Finally, Bangalore spoke, tilting her head down closer to Wraith’s to murmur, “Kiss me, then.”

Something in her snapped. In one fluid movement, she dropped her gun entirely, gripping Bangalore’s shoulders to pull her in, their lips crashing together. Bangalore reciprocated almost immediately, her arm wrapping around the Legend’s waist, hand resting securely in the small of Wraith’s back.

The kiss lasted seconds, but as soon as they pulled away for a breath, their lips met again, and again. It was hot, heavy, and everything Wraith didn’t know she wanted. Her fingertips dug into leather, and she lost herself in the moment. What was probably minutes passed by in a flash, and she pulled away from the other woman, panting in a daze. She licked her lips, trying to register what just happened, her mind not fully processing the overwhelming feelings of desire she was faced with.

_**BANG —!** _

Smoke suddenly filled the air, sending Wraith into a coughing fit. She looked around wildly, drawing her gun. _When had she–_

Bangalore’s voice sounded in her ear, cutting off her thoughts. “Come and find me after the match.” 

And she was gone.


End file.
